


Show Me

by waywardodysseys



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex (m & f), Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You shake your head. “Those gems seemed of more interest to you than me!”Ezra takes a couple of big steps and pulls you up against him. He sweeps his mouth against yours.You want to fight him, you do. But you give in. Your hands cup his cheeks, your thumbs stroke his skin, feeling the fuzz on his face. You then move your fingers through his hair.Ezra pulls away from you. Traces your lips with his thumb, he looks into your Y/E/C eyes. “You are more of an interest to me than any gem Y/N.”You smile, “prove it.”Ezra grins, “gladly.”
Relationships: Ezra x Reader, Ezra x You
Kudos: 17





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

You had been exploring the alien planet for what felt like days on end when you come across a camp of human villagers. You shrink behind some shrubby and trees. You didn’t know people existed on this planet – well maybe you did but you never thought it to be true. 

“What you find?” Ezra’s deep voice asks from behind you.

You jump a little and look at him. “Some villagers. They probably have some supplies.”

Ezra looks at you with his serious brown eyes. “We don’t need anything.”

“Our pod isn’t working Ezra! They could have supplies we need to fix it. I want to get off this rock. It’s been long enough.”

Ezra grins, “I thought you were enjoying your time with me?”

You give him a once over. You still didn’t know why you agreed to come down here with him when he asked you back at the station. “I’m ready to go back! Who knows how long before they send another team down?”

“Hands up.” Comes a rough voice from behind you and Ezra.

You both turn and look at the person dressed in all black. You raise your hands, but Ezra doesn’t.

“No need for violence,” Ezra notes. “We’re just passing through.”

“Hands. Up.” The rough voice repeats.

“Hey now,” Ezra drawls.

“Ezra!” You ground out in half a whisper.

Ezra looks at you. He sighs as he raises his hands. He doesn’t want anything to happen to you, or him, mainly you. “Alright. What do you want?”

“Follow.” Is the only reply from the rough voice.

“Stay behind me,” Ezra whispers as he moves in front of you.

“Don’t try anything stupid.” You hiss as you begin walking behind Ezra, following the man dressed in black towards the village. 

Two other men are at an entrance to a large makeshift tent. They open the curtains and you follow behind Ezra. You follow Ezra and the man into a zipped off area.

“You may remove your helmets.” The rough voice says.

You and Ezra glance at one another then begin unhooking and removing your helmets. You breathe in the musky air of the tent. The tent feels warm yet cold at the same time.

“This way,” the voice huffs as he opens another curtain, revealing a group of men – varying from young age to middle age.

There’s a man with light brown skin sitting with his back against the wall. He motions you and Ezra forward. “Come in. Take a seat.”

Ezra looks around, sees only men. No women. He has a feeling this isn’t going to go well.

You take a seat across from the man who motioned you forward.

“I’m Oruf.” The man says.

“Nice to meet you Oruf. I’m Ezra.” Ezra’s words tumble out fast.

“Juice? Tea?” Oruf asks.

“Juice’ll be fine,” Ezra replies.

You’re quiet as you take in the faces of the men, take in the quietness that stretches wide between everyone. You feel all their eyes on you, making you feel small. You push yourself back against the wall, as far as you can go. You stomach flips over and over as an unsettling feeling runs over your body.

You glance at Ezra as he takes the cup that is offered to him. Then one is offered to you. You take it and look at the sledge inside. You almost double over from the look of it, and the smell. 

“Drink some of it,” Ezra hushes next to your ear. “Don’t offend ‘em.”

You grimace and swallow. The sledge touches your lips, then tongue. You scarf a spoonful down. Oh god, it’s horrible.

“Any chance we could get some supplies? Our pod is down.” Ezra says after drinking his whole cup.

Oruf shrugs, “maybe. As long as you are willing to trade.”

“Trade? All I can offer are my services as digger.”

“We have plenty of gems for what we want to exchange for,” Oruf says as he motions to a person in the shadows.

An average looking male steps forward with a thick briefcase and sets it on the floor in front of Oruf. Oruf opens it, revealing a rainbow of gems in various shapes and sizes.

Ezra looks down at the showcase of gems, reaches out, and grabs one. “What are you wanting in exchange?”

“All we have are men here. We have young ones who need a mother, there are those of us who want to reproduce, to help keep things moving along. We want her,” Oruf says as he nods towards you.

“No!” You shriek out.

“Y/N!” Ezra grounds out.

You glare at Ezra. “Are you fucking kidding me Ezra? Are you seriously thinking about trading me for some gems so you could get a heap of money when you leave this place?”

“I’m not going to let you take her.” Ezra implies with a tone of anger as he looks back at Oruf.

“We want her.” Oruf repeats.

You stand and try to leave but two men grasp your arms to keep you from walking out. “Let! Me! Go!”

Ezra stands. “Look let us leave. We don’t need supplies. We’ll, uh, wait. Bide our time, dig.”

“Too late. She’s ours.” Oruf says as he stands.

“Let me go!” you shout as you try to wiggle free from the two men grasping your arms.

“Take her to my quarters.” Oruf huffs out as he walks over to you and touches your cheek.

You pull away from his touch, but his finger grazes your skin. His skin feels cold. “Don’t touch me!”

Oruf grins at you. 

Ezra tries to get in between you and Oruf. “I said we’ll leave. Let us go!”

Oruf pushes Ezra aside. “Take the gems and leave.”

“She is my wife!” Ezra shouts. He knows it’s a lie, but he can’t let them have you, he doesn’t want them to have you. He already feels you belong to him. 

Oruf shrugs and laughs. “Good try.”

Ezra pulls a rifle and places it against Oruf’s temple. “Let her go.”

“Don’t pull that thing in here!”

“I will if I have to. The bullet will go into your body and stay.” Ezra huffs as he takes a step closer. 

The two men who were dragging you away stop, release you, and hold up their rifles. You take this chance to grab your helmet, swing as hard as you can and knock one of them out. The one man left standing points his rifle at you. You reach forward and grab it, trying to pull it from the man’s hold. The barrel points upward as you yank it away.

You take it and then point it towards the man. You pull the trigger. As the man falls, you grab your helmet. “Let’s go Ezra!”

Ezra looks at you, hides his smile. He keeps his rifle on Oruf as you hand him his helmet. You hook the joined oxygen tanks together.

“Hopefully we don’t meet again,” Ezra says before the two of you slip out of the tent, back into the wilderness of the planet.

——-

You and Ezra make your way back across meadows and forests, finally coming to your red tent deep within one of the planet’s many forests. Once inside you remove your helmet and unhook yourself from Ezra.

“You were going to let them have me?”

“I was doing my best to save you!”

You shake your head. “Those gems seemed of more interest to you than me!”

Ezra takes a couple of big steps and pulls you up against him. He sweeps his mouth against yours.

You want to fight him, you do. But you give in. Your hands cup his cheeks, your thumbs stroke his skin, feeling the fuzz on his face. You then move your fingers through his hair.

Ezra pulls away from you. Traces your lips with his thumb, he looks into your Y/E/C eyes. “You are more of an interest to me than any gem Y/N.”

You smile, “prove it.”

Ezra grins, “gladly.”

You step back and begin to remove your spacesuit, but Ezra stops you. He pushes it down off your body, revealing yourself to him in a white tank top and black underwear. He lets the suit fall to the floor. He travels his hands up the back of your legs, over your ass and up your back.

Ezra moves his mouth against yours as he walks you back towards the bunk.

You place your hands around the collar of Ezra’s spacesuit, helping him take his off. He has on a black undershirt and underwear. Your fingers reach for the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. Your hands sweep up his stomach and chest. You sigh at feeling his warm skin under your fingers. “Ezra.”

“Y/N,” Ezra moans at your touch. He was finally going to have you, finally show you how much you mean to him. He would’ve fought tooth and nail to make sure those other men didn’t have you. He wanted to be the only man who will ever have you after today.

You sit on the bunk and your hands roam down towards his underwear. You pull his underwear down revealing his cock. It’s hard, thick. You moan as you look up at Ezra then swirl your tongue around the tip.

Ezra hisses at your tongue on his cock, “fu—fuck!”

You slowly take his cock into your mouth, moving your tongue on the underside of his cock, sweeping back and forth. You’re able to swirl your tongue around his cock a couple of times before he grabs at your hair.

“Y/N, I want to show you how much you mean to me.” Ezra has a hold of your Y/H/C hair as he looks down into your Y/E/C eyes.

You take his cock out of your mouth and lick down then up the length once, twice. You remove your tank top before you lie back on the bunk and teasingly smile as you open your legs. “Show me Ezra.”

Ezra moans loudly as he kneels on the bunk, placing both knees between your open legs. His mouth captures yours. He’s greedy as he cups your cheeks, his thumbs stroking your skin.

You mouth is soft, inviting. You open your lips as Ezra pushes his tongue against them. You moan lowly at feeling his hard cock against your core. You can’t resist to reach one hand down and stroke him as your other hand moves through his hair.

Ezra pulls faintly away from you. “You make me hard all the time Y/N. You’ll get my cock inside of you soon enough.” Ezra begins kissing his way down your neck, across your collarbone, down through the valley between your breasts.

You arch your back as he suckles one nipple and palms your other breast. His thumb absentmindedly rubbing the bud. You moan loudly as you Ezra’s other hand reach into your underwear and palm your core.

Ezra switches his mouth to the other nipple as he opens your folds and finds you wet and hot. He needs to taste you therefore he lets go of your nipple and kisses his way down your stomach. He uses both of his hands to rip your underwear. He tosses the pieces aside.

You blush as you watch Ezra dip his head between your legs as he opens your folds again. You bite your lip and arch your back as Ezra licks up your folds and finds your clit. 

“Ezra!” You moan loudly as his tongue begins its lashing against your sensitive nub. Your fingers weave themselves through his hair, you lightly pull on some locks as your orgasm begins to build inside of you. 

Ezra sticks not one but two fingers into your wetness and curves them up to make sure they hit your sweet spot as well.

Your moans are getting louder as Ezra’s tongue and fingers are giving you double the pleasure. You don’t want him to stop but you also want him to keep going. “Fu—mmm—Ezra,” you pant as your orgasm revs itself up inside of you. You are on the edge and are ready to jump.

Your orgasm explodes inside of your body, causing you to jump off the edge. Your fingers pull tightly on Ezra’s hair again as the aftershock courses through your veins. 

“Please Ezra! I need you in me,” you pant as Ezra kisses his way back up your stomach.

Ezra nibbles at your neck and licks some of your soft skin as he strokes his cock against your pussy. He sits back and kneels between your open legs. He places his cock against your entrance and pushes his cock slowly into your pussy.

You open your legs a little further, giving Ezra room to push his hard length inside of you. Your hands grasp the sheets under your body as you feel his entire length inside of your depths.

Ezra tilts his head and growls lustfully. Your tight and wet around his cock. He doesn’t move yet; he wants to take in the way your pussy fits him perfectly. “Y/N…”

You remove your hands from the sheets and splay your fingers against his stomach. You move your fingers slowly up his skin, going towards his chest. You reach his neck and just move your thumbs up the skin of his long neck. You move your hands back down slowly as Ezra begins thrusting in and out of you slowly.

Ezra begins thrusting in and out of you slowly. He looks down at you with his eyes and takes in the way you moan lowly, the way you bite your bottom lip, the way your hands roam his body. No one else can ever have you, he thinks. No one else. You are his. “Y/N,” he growls as he captures your mouth.

You kiss him back as you wrap your arms around him. Your fingers digging into his back as thrusts become quicker and harder. You pull back from his mouth, “Ezra,” you breathlessly moan as another orgasm starts to build. 

Ezra keeps thrusting into you. He enjoys having your hands on his body, enjoys you saying his name, enjoys having his cock buried deep inside of you. Ezra’s own orgasm begins building inside of him.

You wrap your legs around Ezra pulling him closer. Your fingernails are now digging into his back as you orgasm crests inside of you. You…are…closer than ever in this moment.

“Ezra,” you half shout, half moan out as you climax, your orgasm rolling through your body as pussy begins clenching around his cock.

Ezra feels you cum against his cock, feels your pussy tighten around him. With both pleasures against his hard cock inside of you, Ezra explodes inside of your tight, wet, hot pussy. “Y/N!” His voice fills the tent. 

You roll your hips lightly as you feel him empty himself inside of you. Your pussy milking him for every drop. You release your tight grasp on his back and lightly move your hands up and down his back as Ezra nuzzles your neck.

“You’re mine Y/N,” Ezra pants against your skin.

“Glad I let you show me how much I mean to you,” you say with a smile. “I’m yours Ezra.”


End file.
